sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marble Zone
:Być może szukałeś Marble Garden Zone - poziomu z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3? Marble Zone – drugi poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog. Następuje po Green Hill Zone i poprzedza Spring Yard Zone. Składa się z trzech aktów. Opis Marble Zone rozgrywa się w górzystym obszarze niedaleko Green Hill Zone zamieszkanym niegdyś przez bliżej nieznaną cywilizację. Poziom składa się z sekcji podziemnych i naziemnych. W obu występuje kamienne podłoże koloru fioletowego. W sekcjach naziemnych gdzieniegdzie przykryte jest trawą. Pomiędzy nimi często znajdują się mniejsze lub większe zbiorniki lawy. Na powierzchni często znajdują się ruiny w postaci kolumn lub większych konstrukcji koloru jasnozielonego. Na lawie znajdują się platformy, które się poruszają lub ulegają zapłonowi po wejściu na nie. Sekcje podziemne nie zawierają już ruin i trawy. Można tu natomiast znaleźć zgniatacze z kolcami, wielkie zbiorniki lawy, wyrzutnie kul ognia oraz zielone kolumny aktywowane przez guziki lub ruszające się same. Pojawiają się także zielone klocki, które mogą wystąpić w trzech formach. Najczęściej te największe, złożone z trzech lub czterech połączonych klocków, służą jako platformy wysuwające się ze ścian. Z reguły mniejsze, jednoelementowe, klocki służą do popychania. Mogą być użyte do wciskania przycisków lub poruszania się po ogromnych zbiornikach lawy. Ostatni klocek ma również możliwość transportu i jest aktywowany po wejściu na niego. Boss Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Eggman w Eggmobilu z doczepioną tubą. Lata on nad areną złożoną z dwóch platform i zbiornika lawy. Gdy znajdzie się nad jedną z platform, zrzuca na nią kulę ognia powodując jej chwilowy zapłon. Do pokonania go wymagane jest 8 uderzeń. Przeciwnicy |Batbrain-spr.png}} |Buzzbomber-spr.png}} |Caterkiller-spr.png}} }} W innych grach Sonic Drift Marble Zone pojawia się jako jeden z 6 torów wyścigowych w grze Sonic Drift. Następuje po Green Hill, a poprzedza Spring Yard. Rozgrywa się wyłącznie nad ziemią. Lego Dimensions W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic Marble Zone pojawia się jako jedna z lokacji w świecie stworzonym w komiksach publikowanych przez Fleetway Editions. Pojawia się w jednej z historii w trzecim numerze. Archie Comics W komiksie Sonic the Hedgehog, Marble Zone odgrywa rolę pobocznej lokacji. Sonic wraz z Sally Acorn, Boomerem i Antoinem przemierzają ten obszar w poszukiwaniu Doktora Eggmana. Po Super Genesis Wave, Marble Zone stał się kopią swojego growego odpowiednika. Sonic X Marble Zone pojawia się w komiksowej adaptacji Sonic X autorstwa Archie Comics. Było częścią wirtualnego świata Doktora Eggmana, przez który przemierzali Sonic i Amy. Doszło do walki z wirtualnym Eggmanem, po czym dwójka została przetransportowana do Spring Yard Zone. Seriale Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Marble Zone z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog nie przypomina pierwowzoru. Jest to lokacja pełna gejzerów. Zamieszkuje ją kret Spelunk. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Początkowo miał to być trzeci poziom, następujący po Labyrinth Zone, a poprzedzający Star Light Zone. Układ poziomów zmieniono, aby zbalansować wzrost poziomu trudności. * Na niebie planowano umieścić obiekty przypominające UFO na niebie. Gracz ma możliwość ich umieszczenia w reedycji z 2013 roku w trybie debugowania. * Muzyka z poziomu znajduje się w kodzie gry ośmiobitowej wersji, co oznacza, że planowano w niej umieścić Marble Zone. * Pierwszy akt został użyty w Game Landzie w Sonic Colors. Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)